


Lost In Translation

by todaywasasherlockday (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confused Finn, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Finn and Poe being adorable idiots, Fluff, I'm stormpilot trash, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todaywasasherlockday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe asks Finn to go out with him, Finn doesn't quite understand what Poe's asking.</p><p>Alternatively, that time that Finn and Poe started dating and Finn didn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer; I've not watched a lot of Star Wars so apologies if I fuck up everything about this universe.

Finn was having a good day. His back was healing up nicely, he could walk on his own again, and studying medicine was coming along as well. Finn wanted to learn a little of everything that could make him useful to the resistance. He already owed them so much already, he didn't want to become a burden.

Finn glanced up from the books and notes that he had spread around himself on his bed as he heard the door to his quarters creak open. Poe stepped inside the room. He must have just come from the hanger because he brought with him an odour of grease and sweat, yet he was not in his bright orange flight suit. Instead, he was dressed in a basic black tank top that did wonderful things for his arms and a pair of worn blue jeans.

"Hey Finn." Poe said, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He always seemed to do that whenever Finn was around.

Finn carefully bookmarked his page and set his book beside him on his bed, "Hey Poe. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. We got two of the five X-Wings up and running." Poe wasn't meeting Finn's eyes. Instead he was staring at his hands which he was twisting together in front of himself.

"That's great! Any idea when the other three will be ready to fly?"

"A couple of days probably."

The room then lapsed into silence. One that Finn didn't know how to break.

"Hey Finn," Poe said after a few seconds. He took a breath and met Finn's eyes for the first time since entering the room, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

Poe's statement was weirdly rushed, but Finn didn't linger on that, "I'd love to." Finn replied a huge smile spreading across his face.

Poe laughed breathlessly, "Seven o'clock tonight ok?" Poe couldn't seem to look away from Finn's face now and he was biting his lip again.

"Sure. Do you want to meet here and we can head out together?" Finn asked, putting a considerable amount of effort into not staring at Poe's lip where it was disappearing behind his teeth.

"That'd be great." Poe replied with a smile. Finn didn't think he's ever seen Poe smiling so hard. It was nice. Poe deserved to be happy.

"What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise!" Poe replied, "I have to get ready!"

Finn smiled as his friend left the room. They were friends after all, so why was Poe so nervous to ask Finn to hang out?

* * *

It was 7 o'clock on the dot when there was a knock on Finn's door. On the other side was Poe. Finn's brain stopped working momentarily at the sight of the resistance pilot. His white shirt had three buttons just below the collar and only the bottom one was done up giving Finn an amazing glimpse of the tanned skin underneath. His pants, a dark washed denim, were wonderfully tight. And to top of his look, he was wearing the fitted black leather jacket that Finn had given him as a way to apologize for getting his old jacket destroyed beyond repair.

He was also holding flowers and grinning from ear to ear.

Finn realized he was staring when Poe pointed cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Do you want to come in?" Finn asked, preparing to step aside.

"No. Tonight we have bigger plans, but these are for you." Poe said, holding out the flowers.

"Oh thanks. Daisies, right?" Finn said, accepting the bouquet. He was a little unclear on why Poe was giving him flowers.

"Yea," Poe said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I remember you saying that you liked how they smelled when you were studying botany."

"Thanks, Poe." Finn replied. Maybe his room stunk and he had just grown accustomed to it?

"No problem."

Finn quickly put the daisies into a vase and grabbed his wallet and keys. Finn carefully locked the door behind himself before turning to Poe. Only the pilot was standing much closer than Finn had anticipated so their faces ended up so close to each other that they're noses were nearly brushing.

Finn quickly jumped back, "Sorry! Sorry! Didn't know you were that close. Sorry."

Poe rested a hand gently on Finn's shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

Finn smiled at the reassurance, "So where are we headed?"

"I already told you. It's a surprise!"

Poe held out his hand timidly, and Finn looked at it confusedly for a second before taking it. Finn almost never rejects an opportunity for physical affection. Things like hugs and hand-holding weren't allowed when he was a stormtrooper. It felt so nice to be able to show his friends how much he cared about them for a change.

* * *

Poe led him to one of the unused hangers on the opposite side of the base. In the middle of the room was a pile of blankets and pillow lit softly with some lights that had been placed around the stack. On one of the blankets was a basket.

"This is really nice, Poe." Finn said. No one had ever done anything like this for him before even if he was really confused why Poe had.

"I'm glad you like it." Poe said before tugging Finn forward by their adjoined hands.

Poe stopped just short of the blankets, dropped Finn's hand, and started to take his boots off.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

Poe looked at Finn confusedly for a moment before saying, "I guess you've never had a picnic before have you?"

"A what?"

"A picnic. It's what this is."

"No. That's not really something stormtroopers do. Our meals are controlled by our superiors and we only ever ate in a mess hall."

"Well then I shall teach you the ways of the picnic my young padawan." Poe had taken on a strange accent, Finn supposed it was a joke that he didn't completely understand, "First rule of picnic club, you don't wear shoes on the blanket."

"Ok?" Finn stooped down to take off his shoes. He straightened back up when he was done. Poe had already settled himself on a couple of the pillows.

"Second rule is that you have to actually sit down on the blanket."

* * *

Poe and Finn spent a good hour just talking over a bottle of wine before they remembered that they had food as well.

Finn decided that he liked picnics. He liked the unhurried way that you could eat your food. He especially like the one point near the end of the night, when Poe wrapped his arms around Finn before resting his head on Finn's collar bone.

He didn't want it to end, but when Poe's eyes started to slide shut. Finn had to admit that he was also pretty tired.

"Poe." Poe stirred lightly and made a low grumbling sound before snuggling further into Finn's neck.

"Poe." Poe made another grumbling sound followed by a shush.

"Poe. It's past midnight. We need to start heading back."

That got Poe's attention, he sat up sleepily and stretched his arms over his head. This caused his shirt to ride up and expose a gorgeous section of tanned skin at his lower back.

"Sorry. I totally fell asleep on you there, didn't I?" Poe asked, turning towards Finn.

"Yea, but I didn't mind." Finn replied, smiling at his friend's grogginess.

"We should get going." Poe said before standing up and putting his boots back on. Finn took that as his cue to replace his own shoes and the jacket that he had discarded at one point during the evening.

On the way back to the barracks, Poe and Finn held hands, gently swinging them in time with their steps.

At Finn's door, Poe gave Finn a huge hug and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

When the door closed between them, Finn reached up and touched his cheek lightly. He had seen multiple of the other resistance members share affection through cheek kisses. Even saw Poe kiss some of the other pilot's on the cheek, but he had never been the recipient of one.

Finn was smiling throughout getting ready for bed. And if he kept touching his cheek where Poe's lips had been, well no one else was around to see it. 


	2. Chapter 2

The day after his and Finn's date, Poe couldn't stop smiling. It was such a nice change for him to like someone who wasn't a complete asshole. Poe would freely admit that he tended to fall for the wrong sort of people. Finn though was something else entirely. He was kind and sweet. Whenever he smiled, Poe would swear that the room got a little bit brighter.

"Someone looks happy." Poe heard someone say, startling him out of his thoughts. Poe turned away from the X-Wing that he was repairing to find Rey standing behind him.

BB-8 started beeping loudly and quickly,  _Master Poe and Friend-Finn went out on a date last night._

Poe glared at the small droid, but that did nothing to silence it,  _Master Poe did not return to his quarters until 00:32 hours._

Rey's eyebrows rose as she met Poe's eyes.

"It's about time. Honestly, you two were eye-fucking each other so hard that I felt weird being in the same room as you."

Poe grinned sheepishly, and forgetting about the grease on his hand, rubbed at the back of his neck. He pulled his hand away immediately and grimaced.

"How was it?" Rey asked, amused.

"Amazing," Poe admitted, as he searched for his rag, "We had a picnic and just talked and cuddled for hours."

"Please tell me you at least kissed him." Rey asked, rolling her eyes at how adorable the two men were.

"Kind of? I mean, I kissed him on the cheek." Poe finally found his rag and started rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Why the hell didn't you fuck him? Or at the very least make out with him?"

"Rey, I don't know what you've heard but I'm not that easy," Poe paused, "Besides, I really like Finn and I don't want to screw this up."

"Fair enough, but if you don't kiss him soon, I'm going to lock you both in a supply closet until you do." Rey said, pointing a finger at the X-Wing pilot.

"That seems a little melodramatic doesn't it?"

"Not at all!" Rey replied brightly, "Alright, Flyboy, you said you were gonna teach me some of your tricks."

* * *

Finn was in the medical wing of the base helping one of the medics set a bone later that day.

"And there," Finn said, snipping the leftover section of bandage, "How'd I do?" He turned to the nearby medic, seeking approval.

"You did well Finn. You sure you don't want to be a medic?" The medic replied, checking Finn's handiwork.

Finn flushed as a pleased smile spread across his face, "I'm sure."

The medic helped the patient out of the room, leaving the door open as they left. Finn payed them little mind as he cleaned his station thoroughly. Suddenly, there was the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door. When Finn turned, he saw Poe dressed in his flight suit.

"Hey Poe." Finn said, smiling at his friend, before turning to wash his hands.

"Hey Finn." Poe said, coming up next to him and planting a brief kiss on his cheek.

"What's up?" Finn asked, blushing lightly at how close his friend was standing. He could smell the grease and sweat on Poe underneath the layer of his cologne. It was intoxicating.

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch some old movies tonight?" Poe asked.

"I'd love to." Maybe they would end up cuddling again! That was something that Finn realized yesterday, he loved cuddling; Just holding someone close to himself and having them hold him back. It felt like safety and home.

"Cool. My quarters around six?" Poe was smiling again and moving further into Finn's space.

Finn swallowed, having Poe this close to him seemed to shut off all of his brain functions, "Yea. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope," Poe replied, popping the P, "Just yourself."

"O-k."

Poe grinned again before planting another kiss to Finn's cheek then gracefully making his exit. Finn could have sworn that Poe made a show of leaving the room because despite the atrocious colour, that flight suit did amazing things for his butt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be one or two chapters more.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie night was amazing. They cuddled and Poe kissed him on the cheek a few times throughout the evening. When Poe started to fall asleep on Finn this time, Finn just let him doze off. They were in Poe's room after all.

It wasn't until the morning when BB-8 came barging into the room that Finn realized that he had fallen asleep as well.

"What time is it?" Poe muttered sleepily into Finn's shoulder.

Finn glanced at the clock which read 07:05, "Just after seven."

"Shit. I'm late." Poe said with a start. The pilot then started madly running around the room in search of something; presumably a clean set of clothes.

Poe then disappeared into his private bathroom to change.

BB-8 turned to Finn who was staring after Poe quite intently. Finn must have felt the droids staring because he turned to meet BB-8's gaze.

"How are you BB?" Finn asked politely.

BB-8 started beeping wildly at Finn. Unfortunately, Finn couldn't understand what the droid was saying.

Then Poe came back into the room, "BB there is no need for that. Let them know I'll be there in a minute."

BB-8 beeped menacingly at Finn one more time before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked Poe once the door closed behind the droid.

"BB was just giving you the overprotective brother spiel." Poe said, sitting down on the bed across from Finn.

"The what?" Finn asked.

"Oh right. It's just a joke when two people start dating. Someone who is overprotective will threaten the person their sibling or friend is dating."

Finn was still confused.

"I have to go, Finn," Poe said, as he stood up, "I'll come find you later and I'll explain it better."

He started to make his way to the door before stopping and turning back to Finn who was still sitting on his bed. He looked at him for a second before moving forward, gently tilting Finn's head back and planting a fleeting kiss to his lips. Before Finn could process what had just happened, Poe was gone.

"Dating?" Finn asked the empty room.

* * *

"Rey!" Finn exclaimed when he found the ex-scavenger in the mess hall.

"What's up Finn?" Rey responded calmly, glancing up from her food.

"Poe." Was all Finn could manage to get out. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the situation.

"What about him? You two have a lover's spat?" Rey asked, arching her eyebrow at him.

Finn sat down heavily next to her, "I'm going to sound like an idiot."

* * *

"And now the problem is that I'm in a relationship with Poe and I don't know if I want to be. I didn't even know two men were allowed to be in a relationship until 30 minutes ago." Finn finished melodramatically.

"Wow." Rey replied, "That's certainly a situation."

"What do I do?" Finn asked miserably and put his head down on the table in front of himself.

"I think the first thing you have to do is figure out how you feel." Rey said, resting a hand lightly on Finn's shoulder.

"How do I do that? I don't know what love feels like." Finn lifted his head up from the table and stared miserably at Rey.

"I guess stormtroopers don't have a lot of need for feelings like love, huh?"

Finn shook his head.

"Ok. So let's start with friendship. How do you feel about me?"

Finn was confused for a second, but figured Rey must have a reason to ask him that, "Like I would do anything for you. Like I would follow you into battle without a second thought."

Rey nodded, seemingly satisfied, "And what about Poe?"

Finn closed his eyes, and imagined Poe standing in front of him. Smiling widely at something Finn had said, "I just want to be close to him all the time. I want to be the reason that he's smiling. I just want to be by his side for as long as he'll let me."

When Finn opened his eyes, Rey was smiling widely at him, "I bet you stare at him a lot don't you?"

"Yea? What does that have to do with anything?"

Rey smile widened as she waited for him to figure it out for himself.

"I'm in love with him, aren't I?" Finn asked.

"That's what it sounds like my friend." Rey replied with a laugh. 

* * *

When Poe found Finn later that day, Finn was sitting on Poe's bed staring at his hands.

"Hey Finn." Poe said, smiling widely at him.

"Hey Poe. I have to tell you something." Finn replied, twisting his hands together.

Poe's heart dropped out of his chest at that, he sat down next to Finn preparing himself for the worst, "What's wrong?"

"So two days ago... when you asked me out," Finn started, Poe already knew where this was going and began mentally preparing himself, "I didn't know... I didn't understand..." Finn trailed off.

Poe immediately stood up, "You didn't know what you were getting yourself into." Poe finished.

Finn started twisting his hands together again, "Yea. I'm really sorry."

"Just get out." Poe replied, coldly. He turned away from Finn so that he wouldn't see Poe cry.

"What? But," Finn started.

"Just go. I've heard this all before," Poe cut Finn off, and turned to face him again, "I love you but we can't be together. I love you but we're not good for each other. I love you but this is moving too fast. Now it's just going to be I love you but I didn't know what I was getting myself into." A grown man should not be having two day relationships. What the hell is wrong with him?

Finn's eyes widened and suddenly he was standing right in front of Poe. His beautiful face set and determined looking. He placed his hands on Poe's cheeks to get his attention.

"Poe, stop. That's not what I was saying."

"What the hell were you saying then?" Poe spat back.

"I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you." Poe's eyes fluttered shut and for a moment he pretended that wanting to be with someone was enough, then Finn continued gently, "When I was a stormtrooper, they didn't really tell us about love and romance and how it all worked. So when you asked me out two days ago, I misunderstood and thought you meant as friends." Finn's thumb was softly stroking his cheek throughout his speech.

Hope started to build in Poe's chest at that, "You mean..." Poe broke off, scared to finish his sentence.

"I mean that if these last two days have shown me anything, it's that I love you. And that I want to be your boyfriend if you'll let me." Finn replied determinedly.

Poe felt a smile stretch across his face, "Just to be clear. You're not breaking up with me?"

Finn smiled widely and shook his head. He used his hands which were still on Poe's face to guide him gently into a kiss.

* * *

To this day, they can't agree which day to celebrate their anniversary on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
